Heartache Hill
by Dr.Pepper-drinker
Summary: What happens when the Straw Hat gang meets there match.Seens of a white haired girl, her and Luffy fighting, Her and Zoro dogging bullets, her and Luffy talking of cliff, Luffy falling of the cliff, black screen with her yelling Luffy. Find out in Heartac
1. Chapter 1

* * *

SR: So, today I feel like talking to some one just like me.

Luffy: Then why did you invite me!

SR: I've got cookies. Please don't go. I'll tell you the secret.

Luffy: COOKIES!

SR: Thanx, now can you help. I've got this story all planned out but I can't figure out how to start it. HELP!

Luffy: Is it about me?

SR: Yes

Luffy: Then, start it in a forest. I've always wanted to go to one.

SR: A forest? Well okay. Um…two more things before you go. #1 The disclaimer, can you do it please?

Disclaimer: My friend doesn't own One Piece, but Tsukiko she does (plus any other characters that are not in the series)

Luffy: Now what's next?

SR: Can you help me close the story later?

Luffy: Okay, now start the story!

* * *

"Okay, there should be a village through this forest. We can get something to eat there." Nami glanced at the empty storage room. "Luffy why do you always eat all the time?"

"Cause I get hungry." "Well, because we NEED food, and we don't want the marines on our tail, I think Usopp, Sanji, and I should go to the village." "My love, I thank you for inviting me. I plan to be as helpful as I can-" "I got it! Now can we go?" "I, the great captain Usopp, shall lead us through the forest…" He kept trailing on as they walked into the forest.

Ten minutes later, Nami put her arm out and both the boys hit it. "Nami! You should warn a guy before you do that!" "Quiet! Some one's over there. There lying on the ground." Nami quietly snuck over to them, never taking her eyes off the person.

Nami had first spotted the body by the pure white hair sprawled all over the place, as she came closer Nami saw it was a female that had a huge gash across the front of her. "Sanji! We need to get this girl to the ship right away!" Sanji ran over saw the wound, picked her up bridal style and the group ran back to the ship.

Usopp got there first, "Chopper! Hurry we found a girl hurt in the forest. She has a huge cut on her front that's deeper and longer then Zoro's scar!" Zoro punched him in the head, "We don't want to here your lies, Usopp."

Chopper raised his head and smelt the air, "He's not lying, I can smell the blood." Sanji slid on to the deck at that minute, followed by Nami. They both tore down the stairs, closely marked by everyone else.

Once the girl was laid on the bed Chopper sent everyone, except Nami, out. About an hour later, he finished, and Nami started to clean the blood off the girl.

"Careful not to get water in the wound. When you finish that, you can bandage the wound." Nami silently continued working. "Nami, are you okay? You haven't said any thing throughout the operation." "I'm worried, who do you think she is?" Chopper opened the door to watch almost every guy fall.

Zoro was seated at the table, "Her name is Ito Tsukiko, she has a 10,000 berry bounty, but only if she's alive. If someone brings her in dead they'll be sentenced to death." Nami nodded, "Did you go after her once? Or is this common knowledge among bounty hunters?"

"Went after her once, wouldn't recommend it. She is quick as lightning, and can do everything from sword fighting to hitting you with a slingshot. Had a rough fight with her, she didn't want to go home."

* * *

Luffy: What does Zoro mean by that?

SR: You have to wait and see. It's kinda' cool

Luffy: Please tell me!

SR: Sorry silly-willy. But I can't say yet wait a little longer. Hope I get reviews though, I need some help with the story line.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji: Wow! You're gorgeous! Stunning! Absolutely wonderfu-

SR: SHUT UP! Why didn't I just invite Luffy to come back? I didn't want a liar, so no Ussop. I didn't want my office torn apart, so no Zoro, or Nami. I should have invited Chopper I'm do for a check-up anyway.

Sanji: Why don't you like me? I usually reserve flattery for Nami only.

SR: Don't you dare lie to me. You do this to every girl you see. (face suddenly gets bright red) Hentai! Keep your hand off my butt! (Hand colides with face)

Sanji: Should I help you close the story later?

SR:(is about to explode with anger) LEAVE! NOW! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGIAN! YOU PERVERT! HOW ANYONE ON THAT SHIP CAN STAND YOU IS BEONNED MY KNOWLEDGE! ESPIALLY NAMI!

* * *

Chopper looked carefully at the uncounouis woman in front of him. He'd never seen someone so young with white hair. It looked kinda nice, like silk or a white kitten's fur, smooth and shiny. "Hey, Chopper…" a hushed voice came. Chopper turned to see an anxious Luffy peeking in, "Is she up yet?" Chopper gave a huge sigh, Luffy had been doing this since Zoro had told them about Tsukiko.

FLASHBACK

"Ito-san told me that the only reason she had a bounty was to get her home. That's why she had to be alive, it wouldn't do them much good if she was dead." "Why did she leave her home it the first place?" Nami asked. Zoro sighed, "Wouldn't know. she didn't want to tell. She seemed mad when I suggested it though, so don't ask her if she wants to go home."

END FLASHBACK

Chopper looked at Luffy, "'Afraid not Luff. Maybe if we both leave her alone for a while she'll get up. What do you think?" Luffy nodded.

¤ONE HOUR LATER¤

"Chopper! CHOPPER!" Chopper stepped into the hallway, "What is it Luffy?" Luffy jumped right in to explaining what was wrong, "The girl! She's gone! Missing! Vanished!" "What? Her wounds are significatly dangerous. She could seriously harm herself." Luffy was staring past him, "Hey, you're that girl, Tsukiko." The white haired girl stood with one hand around her stomach. "Ito-sama, you must get back in bed!" She said nothing, but turned and started to climb the stairs to the main deck. Luffy followed her, with a puzzled look, "Tsukiko-chan, Chopper's the doctor of this ship. He knows what he's talking about. If he says you should go back the bed than you should." Tsukiko spun and glared at Luffy, "I am not your friend, do not call me Tsukiko-CHAN. No one can call me anything -CHAN, you hear."

Luffy forgot to put on his thinking cap and blurted, "Did you know you have one blue and one purple eye." Tsukiko looked shocked, "How can you be so blunt?" "He rents self-help tapes. That's why he's overly happy, too." She turned to see Roranora Zoro, "I'm not going back. You can't make me. I'm not ready to go back, yet. I still haven't accomplished what I left to do." "You know you never told me what that was." said Zoro taking a step forward. "I don't want to hurt you. Please don't make me." Zoro took another step, and reached for her arm.

She blocked it and landed a roundhouse to his head, knocking him out. "Hey, that was my first mate! Why'd you go and do that!" Tsukiko turned to look at Luffy with tears in her eyes and started to back up, "I'm sorry. I asked him not to make me. I didn't want to, but he…" Sanji came out of the kitchen, "Luffy, I heard a crash. What are you doing? And why is Zoro on the ground? Hey, you're awake." Nami, Usopp, and Chopper came out from the cabin hold. "I'm gonna make you pay for that." Luffy reared his arm back and let lose. Everyone expected him to hit her with no trouble. She grabbed his wrist as it came at her, and flipped over his arm. Safely on the other side, she pulled out a slingshot and pointed it at Luffy, "Please, stop. I don't want to fight. I'll shot, I'm not afraid to." Luffy looked at her from under the brim of his straw hat, "Are you positive you'll make it? Would you be willing to stake you're life on it? Cause if you miss I'm gonna kill you."

Tsukiko aimed the sling at Nami instead, "Would you be willing to stake her life that I'm not? I have a 100 lead bullet here. If it gets through her skin, it poisons her and not even a fully trained doctor can save her. The last person I shot with a lead bullet died 24 hours later. And I never miss." Luffy raise his head a little higher, and saw the streams of tears spilling out of her eyes, "You're crying. I've never seen some one cry in a fight." "That's cause she doesn't want to fight, Luffy." Luffy looked over his shoulder to see Zoro getting up, "Point the sling at me. Nami didn't do anything. I deserve it. No one else does." Tsukiko directed the bullet at Zoro, "I don't want to shot anyone. I don't." Zoro nodded "You hated fighting me all those years ago too, didn't you?" Tsukiko shook her head, "It wasn't as bad as now. Stop talking! Please just stop talking."

Zoro took one step forward, "Look we don't want to hurt you, or take you home. So just put the sling shot down." Tsukiko let the bullet fly, "NO!" The bullet suddenly bounced back and grazed Tsukiko's ear. She fell to the floor clinging to it.

* * *

I'm gonna take this time to apologize to Sanji and his fans. I am a very old fashioned type of girl, and with him lying, plus him placing his hand on my butt, I got a little temperamental. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

Cautious Composer


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy: Are you gonna hit me?

SR: Why would I do that?

Luffy: Sanji told me you slapped him across the face.

SR: That's it if Sanji is going to speak bad about me behind my back, I'm recanting my apology.

Tsukiko was quietly eating at the dining table with the rest of the crew. She had a banage around her ear, her sapphire eye twinkling in the light of the chandler. Zoro tried to cheer her up, "Tsukiko, would you like some whiskey? We won't tell." Tsukiko looked up from her meal, "I don't drink." Sanji looked up from his meal, "Why's that? And don't say because you don't like the taste." Tsukiko stood up, "I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me. I'll be in my room."

Nami threw a dirty look at Sanji, "Couldn't you just leave her alone. She's had a hard day, she doesn't need harassing." Luffy got up, "I'm gonna go talk to her. Save some of the food for me." When Luffy stepped outside he saw Tsukiko at the bow of the ship staring out at the sea. He walked over, but inches away hit an invisable wall and bonced backwards. Tsukiko spun and knelt down, "Are you okay?" Luffy nodded, "Yeah, but be careful. There's an invisable wall in front of you." Tsukiko grinned, "I might as well tell you, since you noticed. I ate the Tri-tri fruit." Luffy grinned, "So, you can create invisable walls?" "Well, since it's the tri-tri fruit, I can do that plus two other thing. The first is force fields. That's what stopped the bullet from hitting Zoro, but I didn't expect it to come back. I can also read minds."

"What's the other thing you can do?" Tsukiko grabbed his hand, "Tri-tri activate!" Her hand shot straight in the air and bonced back like Luffy's arm usally did. "Luffy, what are you doing? I told you she needed so peace. What are you trying to do, kill her?" Luffy looked over at Nami, "I didn't do anything, I swear." "Don't give me that. I saw your hand in the air." Tsukiko stood up, "Nami-sama it was my arm you saw. I did it, not him." Nami looked dumfond, "But, how?" Tsukiko smiled, "I ate the Tri-tri fruit. It lets me use the power of the cursed fruit that others have." Luffy gave a lopsided grin, "And she can make force fields. Oh, and read minds."

It took Nami a minute to register that information, "So… what else can you do? Besides becoming rubber." Tsukiko took a minute to think, "Well, I can disatach my body parts, make water move, and this one is my favorite…" She pointed her hand to the sea, "Tri-tri activate!"

Flames shot out of her hand. Luff stood up, "You met Ace!" Tsukiko stared at her, "How'd you know that? How do you know him?" "He's my big brother. And he can shot flames out of his hand too." Tsukiko relaxed, "Yeah, I know him. He saved my life." Luffy's eyes gleamed, "A story. Tell me, please."

Tsukiko sighed, "I brought it up, might as well." The rest of the guys leaned out of the doorway, "May we listen? We'll be very polite." "Come on. it'll answer your question anyway."

Once the gang got settled she began, "This happened a long time ago about a month or two after I first met Zoro. I was acoholic back then. I can't really hold liquor well. That night, I had one too many, and couldn't walk a straight line to save my life. Walking back to the hotel I was staying at I tripped and hit my head on to the ground. When I woke up I was on a boat. I met Ace there, he said he saw me fall and grabbed me before some one else could. I thanked him and asked where we were. He said we were on one of White Beard's ships. He told me I fell because I was axcesivly drinking. He wanted to know why I was sad. I told him it was because I lost some one close to me. He asked if the drinking helped me. I never did answer him. But, I made a promise I wouldn't drink another sip of alcohol. I stayed with him for awhile, I even gave him this silly orange cowboy hat."

"Your the one who gave him that hat. He wears it everywhere." Nami blurted. Tsukiko's eyes started to water, "He still wears it? I gave that to him just before I left. It was too big on me. I haven't seen him since I was 17." "Well how old are you now?" Sanji wondered outloud. "I'll be 20 in a month."

SR: I did it agian. I'll be lucky if I can get anyone to come, now. Pray for me.


	4. Chapter 4

SR: They're not coming : (. Well who needs them. : p. I do. 8 (.

* * *

The crew quietly got up and made there way to the top deck. Sanji walked into the kitchen to start breakfast, startled to find it already made and on the table. "Breakfast! You're getting quick at this Sanji." Luffy dived in and started eating. Nami came in and looked around, "Tsukiko made this." Zoro walked in after her, "How can you tell?" "Well her place at the table is empty, and the plate's in the sink. But, why would she do all this for us and not stick around so we could thank her?" Chopper came in and sat down, "Maybe she doesn't want to be thanked." "But then where is she?" Luffy who had just finished his meal shot up from his seat, "I'll go find her. I'm done anyway." Nami grinned, "OK, but come back there's a container over there with your name on it." But it was too late, he was out the door.

Outside, Luffy glanced around. He spotted something in his useul spot, the bow of the ship. He walked over to find Tsukiko asleep, with her head on the goat thing. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Sitting up, Tsukiko slipped and was heading straight towards the water. She shot her hand up at the same time Luffy shot his down. Luffy yanked her back on to the deck. Tsukiko inglufed him in a hug, crying on his shoulder. "Tsukiko, what's wrong? You're safe on the deck." "I-I miss my brothers, so much. I can barely stand it." "Why don't you go back home? I'm sure they miss you too." Tsukiko cried harder, "They're not there anymore. They left before I left." Luffy held her at arms length, "Do you have more stories?" Tsukiko giggled through her tears, "Why not? I would love to get it off my cheast. If you want you can get the others.

20 minutes later the gang sat cross legged in front of Tsukiko. "Okay, this story begins the day my brother and I were born. Our mother died of child birth. The doctor blamed us and was gonna kill us. However, his wife wasn't so coldhearted.

FLASHBACK

"Yuudai! Grab the baby girl! Hurry before your father comes back!" A dark haired woman called out to her 6 year old son. Under the cover of darkness the four escaped to a boat, and made it to a new island.

¤6 Years Later¤

"Yuu! I don't understand why did mommy have to die! I still need her!" A young Tsukiko called out to a teenager with dark hair. Another boy was behind her crying as well. Yuu, or Yuudai as his mother had called him, knelt down, "Chiko, Tsukiko. Come here. Listen, I know you miss her, so do I. But we'll make it through this. Mom would have wanted us to. Don't you want mom to be happy?"

˜4 Years Later˜

"Shanks-kun! Your back. Where's you're hat? And your arm? " The red haired pirate grinned down at the white haried, mud splatered, overall wearing tomboy. "Tsukiko-chan, my dear you ask a lot of questions. Are you and your brothers holding up?" "Of course. Oncii-chan got a girlfriend. She's pretty and nice too. She gives me candy all the time." "What about Chiko-chan? Is he staying out of trouble?" Tsukiko giggled and pointed behind him, "You should ask him." Sure enough, Chiko was tearing towards then, followed by an angry little girl screaming something about frogs. "Stay here Shanks-kun. I'll get this." Tsukiko calmly walked over and placed herself between the girl and her brother. "What did he do now, Jennifer? Water over the head? Or something new?"

Jennifer stepped foreward, "He threw frogs at me. And I'm gonna make him pay." Tsukiko sighed, "Why do we have to go through this everytime? If you do that you'll get in trouble and he won't. So just go play with your dolls or something. If you hurt him you'll be sorry." The girl narrowed her eyes, "I don't care if I get in trouble anymore. I'm gonna make him pay." Tsukiko shook her head and walked back to Shanks, "Ok, but I warned you." Chiko started to back up, "Hey, Jen no hard feelings, right?" "Here I come!" The girl- pinned him to the ground, "I know the perfect way to get you back. A kiss." A wooden ball hit her hand and she recoiled. "I told you, you'd be sorry. Why do you never listen? I never make an empty threat." Chiko ran and hid behind his armed sister.

"I wish you weren't so much of a tomboy. He would have left us alone by now. Instead, he just runs and hides behind you. Some times I think he's the girl twin and you're the boy." Another ball went through the girls hair, "Watch what you say? You know I have perfect aim. Just leave now and I won't tell my brother." Jennifer turned on her heel and walked away. Shanks started craking up, "You command control like a captain on a ship. That's great! Make sure to tell me when you get a crew. I want to join."

3 Years Later

"I'll be back. I promise." Yuudai said. "I don't care. I want you to stay. I'm only 13. I lost mom, now I'll lose you too. Next thing you know I'll lose Chiko." Tsukiko wailed. She recieved a hug… from Chiko. "I'll be back. Wait for me." "No! If you're gonna leave I not making you any promises." Tears were spilling out on to the ground. Yuu sighed got up and walked to a waiting boat, where his girlfriend, Sakura was waiting.

End Flashback

"That was the last time I saw him. My brother, Chiko ran-away with his girl friend at 15. Never saw or heard from him either. The marines ame and built a wall all around my island, never allowing anyone in or out. I escaped on my 16th birthday determined to find them. With little sucess. That's my story."

Everyone stared at her, "Wow! Did you have a hard life. No wonder you started drinking."

* * *

Wow long chapter. I gotta take a nap. see you all later.

Dr.pepper-drinker


	5. Chapter 5

SR: Thanks 4 coming. I was lonely, 4 a while.

Zoro: I came on a dare.

SR: Well…(sniff, sniff) you didn't have to tell me that. Now I need to cry.

Zoro: (alarmed) Hey, wait. I didn't mean to make you cry. Why don't you start your story? That should make you feel better.

Tsukiko stared out at the ocean, and inhaled deeply. She spotted the island Nami had said they could by stuff on. She hoped nothing would go wrong. She was tired though, tired of the crew feeling bad for her. She started to daydream about something, and jumped when the ship was docked.

Luffy tore up the stairs and almost bumped in to Tsukiko. She regained her balence and was surprised to see Luffy still there, "Why are you still here? Don't you wanna go get something on the island?"

Luffy scratched his head and Tsukiko swore she saw a blush starting on his cheek. "I was wondering if you want to come with me? Or I could go with you?" Luffy lost his blush and got his overexcited grin back.

Tsukiko couldn't help but laugh, "Where are you going? A tavern? Or shop?"

"A shop, of course. Which one do you want to go to?"

"I think I'll go with you. Com'on." Tsukiko had a grin none of the other crew members had seen before.

Luffy and Tsukiko began to walk down one of the busy streets. Not 10 minutes later Tsukiko said, "Oh, no. Not now."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Luffy was utterly confused.

"Just put your arm over my shoulders and pretend your my boyfriend. Please." Luffy shrugged and did as he was told. Tsukiko rested her head on his shoulder, which sent a tingling sensation up and down Luffy's spine. Tsukiko just was enjoying Luffy's musky smell, hoping the problem would pass. Yeah, right.

"Tsukiko-chan, my love. It's been so long. Tell me, are you ready for our wedding now?" Tsukiko winced and turned to her side, "Sting-ray, how nice to see you after, what was it 2-3 years? And I told you I don't plan to marry you."

Sting-ray looked like he had been stung by several sting-rays and had a mean grin on his face. He glanced at Luffy and narrowed his eyes, "I'd appercitate it if you left, before I make you, boy."

Tsukiko raised her eyebrowls, "The 'Boy', as you put it, is my boyfriend so don't make empty threats to him. He's not scared of anyone. So could you leave now."

"Never ever speak to me that way, B!" Sting-ray pulled back and lurched forward with a punch, stopped by Luffy.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave, old man. Now do as she wishes, before I make you." Luffy squeezed Sting-ray's fist a little tighter just to get his point across. Sting-ray pulled back his fist and ran in the oppisite direction, never looking back.

Tsukiko squealed and kissed Luffy on the cheek, "Thank you, so much. He's awful. I never wanted to marry him, but he got it in his mind I was going to be his wife and hasn't left me alone since. Thanks for the block, I think that would have been his worsest punch."

Luffy got a cold look on his face, and glared back at where the man had been standing, "No one hurts my crew. I don't care who they are."

Tsukiko placed her head back on his shoulder, and directed him into a store selling candy, "Alright one little bag of candy, my treat. Go get them, boy."

It was like a kid in a candy store, literally. Luffy placing candy in his bag, chosing his favorites, and some he thought Tsukiko would like. He finally brought it to Tsukiko, who bought it.

They got to the ship just in time for lunch. Sanji looked over at them and noticed Tsukiko was clinging to Luffy's arm, grinning up at him like a childhood hero. "FOOD!" Luffy jumped over to the table, while Tsukiko let him go. Sanji walked over to her and notice a tingh over confusion in her eyes, "What's wrong you, Tsukiko-chwan?"

"Luffy-san suggested I was part of the crew. But, I couldn't be could I? I mean I tried to kill you guys when I met you. Why would he want me on the crew?" Tsukiko asked.

"That's something we've never figured out. Luffy forgives almost anyone, unless they hurt his crew. I think he made an exception for you, Tsukiko-chan, since you thought you needed to defend yourself. If he says you're part of the crew, then you are, and know one will question that. Feel better now?" Sanji asked the now smiling girl.

Luffy looked over and relized they hadn't sat down yet, "Tsukiko-chan, are you gonna come eat? I want to go shopping agian."

Nami, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp almost choked on their noddles. Tsukiko blushed at being called -chan, took her place next to Luffy and Nami, and quietly ate her lunch. After she finished he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ship.

"Luffy-kun, wait. Let me stand up." Tsukiko begged. Luffy let her stand, and blushed when he found her head on his shoulder agian. Tsukiko notice how uncomfertable he was and let go of him.

"Tsukiko-chan, where do you want to go? The toy shop, or the dress shop?" Luffy aniouxsly asked.

"Hat shop, please. I think I want a hat." Tsukiko giggled.

"Well you can have mine. You bought it anyway." Tsukiko turned around to find Pougtras D. Ace.

"Ace-chan! I've missed you so much. It's been almost 2 years." Tsukiko squealed.

"Angelhead, how've you been? Stay sober?" Ace asked.

"Course. Hey, I met your brother, Luffy. He's a real life saver." Tsukiko smiled. Luffy high fived Ace, and stood still as Tsukiko laid her head on his shoulder.

"Seen Sting-ray lately. I followed him here." Ace asked.

Luffy's face darkened and he pulled Tsukiko closer him, "We saw him alright. I'm glad Luffy was with me, he stopped a killer punch."

Ace's face darkened as well, "I'll get him, don't you worry about that. He told me last week I wasn't invited to your wedding. He won't take a hint. Listen, I've got to get him, so see you when I see you."

Tsukiko smiled, hugged Ace good-bye, and dragged Luffy back to the ship. "Luffy-kun, come on. Roanora-sama promised to help me with some sword fighting tecniques. I don't like to use my devil friut powers often, someone always notices me."

Back at the ship, Tsukiko was quickly sword fighting. She now had two of his sword and was holding up. Zoro accidently gave another heave of energy, and sent her straight into the kitchen. He found her on the ground sleeping.

"Moss-head! What do you think you're doing treating Tsukiko-swan like that? Luffy-san's gonna kill you!" Sanji screamed in his face.

"Shut up, love cook. Can't you see she's sleeping? She needs to regian her energy anyway. I'll just take my swords so she doesn't cut herself." Zoro whisphered back.

"Zoro-san! Where's Tsukiko-chan? She said she was training with you." Luffy said, suddenly appering behind him, and noticed Tsukiko sleeping on the floor, "Aww, she fell asleep. Oi, Tsukiko-chan! Why are you sleeping?"

Tsukiko sat up with a start and cut herself on the swords Zoro didn't move, "S! Luffy-kun, don't scare me like that. Now I need a bandage." She gave the swords back to Zoro, and got up from the ground, "Chopper-sama! Luffy-kun made me cut myself!"

Chopper was in the kitchen fast, "Luffy-san, you shouldn't scare her and she should be resting. Tsukiko-san you promised me you'd rest after you went shopping on the island. What were you doing?"

Tsukiko grew red, "Uhh… nothing really, just practicing sword fighting with Roanora-sama. Please don't kill me."

Chopper held his head and sighed, "Tsukiko-san you should have been resting. Now come on let's go bandage your arm. Zoro-san I'll talk to you later."

Tsukiko followed him out of the room and down the stairs. "It wasn't his fault, you know. I asked him to help me practice. And he didn't know you told me to rest. Actcully I asked before you told. So I didn't do anything wrong."

Chopper wrapped her cut, "I told the crew you needed to take it easy. You're gonna re-open your wound."

"I've never seen you so stern. And I was protecting my wound, you know. My force fields make it easy." Tsukiko told Chopper.

Chopper sighed yet agian, "Why don't you just lay down and take a nap." Tsukiko nodded and went to her room.

SR: Ookie-Dookie, Zoro you were right.That did make me feel better. You get a kiss on the cheek.

Zoro: WHAT?! NO! It's okay!

SR: Why do you always make me sad? Can't you just for once be nice to me.


End file.
